One-Shot: Fathers of the Bride
by WizMonCruWil
Summary: Rory is getting married. But who will she pick to walk her down the aisle? Read to find out!


**One-Shot: Fathers of the Bride**

Christopher Hayden and Luke Danes sat side-by-side at the kitchen table, pointedly not looking at each other. Even though more than a decade had passed since their rivalry had been buried, and even though both now had a shared interest in this strange gathering, neither man wanted to be there. Or at least, there while the other man was present.

Lorelai Danes noticed the bitter animosity bubbling within her husband and ex-husband easily. And she quickly made it clear that she would not stand for it. She reserved harshest words for Christopher.

"You will respect our daughter's wishes, no matter what her decision is," she had snapped at him, in no uncertain terms.

The decision in question revolved around Rory's wedding. Specifically, whether her father or her stepfather would walk her down the aisle. She was marrying Logan Huntzberger, for the sake of their baby that was only a few months old. When the issue of aisle escorting had come up, Christopher had assumed the task would fall to him, so he was surprised when the traditional assignment was met with resistance. Lorelai had insisted on remaining neutral, and allowing Rory - as a grown woman - to make the decision on her own. Though Luke felt he had just as much a claim to give Rory away as Christopher did, he felt that he should not overly vouch for himself, and let the decision go where Rory wished it to. He would respect Rory's wishes, whatever they were. Meanwhile, Christopher's only ally was Emily Gilmore, who could be depended upon to adhere to tradition, especially in the case of matrimony. But, in a demonstration of how much her values had shifted since her husband's death, Emily came to her stance more painfully than she usually did, even if this did not defuse Lorelai's inevitable disagreement over her mother's opinion.

Lorelai's demand that both men behave themselves went over about as well as if she were talking to a pair of little boys, with Luke and Christopher both glaring at each other. When Rory inevitably came to her decision, the elder Lorelai would not have been surprised if the two father figures resorted to pushing each other out of the way in an attempt to win Rory's favor.

And indeed, when Rory's face finally appeared in the kitchen, she was biting her lip nervously, as she so often did when she was working out a dilemma. But it was what she was wearing that made the adults in the room take pause.

Rory was in her wedding dress as she came to announce her decision.

At the sight of her, Christopher rose from his chair, eyes wide. Luke, meanwhile, was just as transfixed. Rory gave a shy smile.

"Do you like it?"

"You look... beautiful," Christopher fished out.

Luke gave no reply. Instead, he stalked quickly from the kitchen. Just before the door shut, the others heard a choked sob emanate from the hallway beyond. Rory turned to her mother, deeply distressed. "Mom...?"

Lorelai just smiled, understanding her husband's emotions. "He still thinks you're ten, inviting people to a caterpillar's funeral dressed in fairy wings." She exited to the foyer. "Luke, honey, can you come back in, please? She's ready to tell us her decision."

Luke returned to his seat, eyes puffy and red.

Rory turned to them all. "I have made my decision. And I realize... how can I choose between the man who fathered me and the man who helped raise me? Please don't ask me to make that choice. So I want to have both of you walk me down the aisle." She turned to her father. "Is that OK, Daddy?"

The look on Christopher's face made it clear he was not OK with it, but ones scatching glare from Lorelai, and he knew he would have to suck it up. He nodded.

* * *

The day of the wedding, Rory looped an arm through each of her father figures, both clad in dashing tuxedos. The trio then walked down the aisle to where Logan was waiting. The groom was nervous as Luke and Christopher gave him Rory's hand, remembering how both men had rushed to kill him once and defend Rory's honor.

But Rory felt safe with Logan. And she knew that no matter what, she would have her father and stepfather to love and protect her always.


End file.
